


Wedding Day

by Anonymous



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written after US Open last year when there was the rumour that Nole would marry Jelena in October and Andy to be his best man. Certainly, it was nothing but a rumour, but I was heartbroken and wrote this angst fic. Not native speaker & not beta'd, sorry for mistakes.  
> 中文版http://sunny0421.blog131.fc2blog.us/blog-entry-143.html

It was an ordinary autumn day with sunshine, breeze and appropriate temperature, just like every single autumn day that had passed or would come. It was a great day for wedding.  
Andy sat straight on the bed in his hotel room after he woke up, looking out through the window, lost in his thoughts, until alarm ring broke him back to the reality. He kept as healthy sleep habits as a professional player should have, but sleepiness didn't come easily last night. He forced himself to close the eyes, to forget everything that was bothering him, waiting for Hypnos's favour. He still felt terribly tired this morning, but he tried to make himself look fresh because it was Nole's wedding day and he was the best man.  
He looked into the mirror just to see pale skin and black circles under eyes, but fortunately, they were not too obvious. He squeezed out a smile, practising how to show a perfect smile that would be used later in front of reporters, but all he got was a weak and brittle smile. He was always clumsy at handling the media, quite the opposite of Nole who was born to be a star. Nole could show naturally his attractiveness for his audience, no matter how large it is. There wasn't a press conference where reporters didn't laugh for his humorous answers, not to mention his impersonation on court that won him the nickname Djoker. He was used to people discussing his never-get-tinned skin, his vampire-alike look and he really didn‘t care. What mattered most was that Nole said he liked all Andy's facial expression, including feeble cries and wired smiles.  
During trophy ceremony of Australian Open in 2010, Andy began his runner-up speech with a smile, but ended up sobbing. He joked: "I can cry like Roger and it’s just a shame I can’t play like him." Roger joked back: "He does it way better than me. I didn't want to do it last year and I did." When he went back into the locker room, he found an unread message from Nole on his blackberry: don't listen to Roger. he's just jealous. u r much cuter when u cry, especially in bed;-) Andy felt his face blushing and called back immediately to tell Nole he was totally a bastard.  
Andy knew it was just Nole's way to comfort him, and strangely enough, it always worked for him. It was the first time after the final that he almost forgot the disappointment and suffering from missing a second opportunity to win a Grand Slam. He was a little bit embarrassed when he hang up the phone because he got a reassuring talk from a person who lost in quarterfinal while his result was only less satisfied than the champion's, but it was his own privilege, his little sweet secret.  
Today, the same person would make the promise that his love would last till his death. Not for _him_.

Changing into best man's suit, Andy stared blankly into the mirror until a knock broke his absent-mindedness. He opened the door to see the groom in an appropriately tailored suit.  
"Andy, ready to the church?" Novak asked.  
"Just one second." Andy answered.  
He ran back into the room and checked if he had brought everything with him, especially the ring box, which he put into the pocket prudently. He accompanied Novak to some jewelry stores to pick a pair of wedding rings after US Open. A simply styled ring stroke Novak's fancy. Novak suddenly took his left hand, put the ring beside the forth finger and asked his opinion. This scene made Andy feel as if Nole was picking the ring for him. He took back his hand awkwardly and replied in a soft voice: "It's beautiful. Jelena will love it."

They sat at the back of the car on their way to the wedding site, discussing wedding processes. Andy didn't know why Nole had chosen Kosovo as wedding ceremony place instead of Belgrade or Monte-Carlo. War ceased, peace convention signed, but Kosovo was still a sensitive area and the idea was insane. So am I, Andy thought, as I agreed to play the best man's role.  
The car stopped before a church that appeared humbler than it should be in contrast to the amount of journalists and the magnificence of wedding decorations. Andy found the church quite familiar when he got out of the car. He remembered later that he had been here before. He came to Serbia with Novak when they were young and carefree, and during that trip he saw such a Byzantine Orthodox church for the first time. It was different from the gothic church that could been commonly seen in Britain. There were no spires, traceries or lancets, but domes and frescos instead. It was in this church that Nole held his hand, looking into his eyes affectionately, and said: "This is a church that has been magically reserved from bombing. I told myself that I would bring my lover here because we could share the feeling of surviving from the disaster."  
Nole, your dream has finally come true.

During an interview several months ago, Jamie said his brother Andy would like to get married. After a few days, there came the news that Novak admitted he wanted to marry Jelena soon. He didn't care much, thinking it was just nonsense for the media, that's why he felt shocked and at loss when he was asked about Novak's wedding after a tough five-setter. It was like a sound of thunder that tore his last hope apart.  
" _Really? He certainly has not asked me yet and I've no idea if he is getting married.... I'll have to ask him._ " He composed himself and tried to show his indifference.  
He wondered from when they kept such little communication that they could only hear about what the other was doing through journalists. Novak told the media that he didn‘t have Andy's new number, that they would be double partners in Miami, that he would be his best man in wedding. It was impossible to get used to be the last one to know something about himself.  
Finally Novak came to talk to him in person.  
"You don't need to explain to me because you haven't promised anything. We have always been aware that we have to get married one day, right?" Andy appeared calmer than he expected, even felt some kind of masochistic pleasure when he saw a speechless Novak.

Growing up was never a procedure. There always existed some specific moments when somebody found he had grown up, abruptly, unexpectedly. For Andy Murray, the moment when Novak confirmed he would marry Jelena was surely one of all the suddenly-grow-up moments. Andy remembered he archived an easy victory over Nole in their first encounter, but this younger fellow player soon became mature and reliable and Andy got lost in his tenderness. Novak had won three Grand Slam titles when he was still struggling for the first one. He wasn't jealous, ok, he admitted he had been but not anymore. He knew how much Novak had paid for his successes. He just felt abandoned and had to go through all the way alone.  
They were destined to be apart in pursuit of their dreams. Nothing special.

At the wedding ceremony, everyone was immersed in a joyful and merry atmosphere. The groom had a promising career and the bride was intelligent and beautiful, they really made a perfect couple.  
Andy stood next to Novak, hearing the priest ask: "Jelena Ristic, do you take Novak Djokovic for your lawful wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" He lowered his head and moved his lips soundlessly: "Yes, I do."  
Andy was asked by the priest to hand out the ring for blessing and exchange of the rings. He felt his heart almost broken when he watched Novak put the ring on Jelena's finger and Jelena do the same. A sign of fidelity and love was placed on the hand that he had caressed so many times.  
Then came the most exciting moment: making the groom and bride kiss. Their families and friends stood up and applauded for the newly formed couple. Andy seized the opportunity to go out of the church since the scene of great joy became a little unbearable for him.

From twelve years old to twenty-four, Andy Murray entangled half of his life with that of a person whose name was Novak Djokovic. This person occupied every corner of his memory, both on and off the court. He was there when Andy scheduled a practice session, when he enjoyed chocolate cream frappuccino in a Starbucks, when he played PlayStation games, and, of course, when he took flights all over the world for each tournament. No one would ever laugh at his jokes which were not funny at all; no one would ever try every method to make him happy; no one would ever fly across half of the Earth to see him just because he said "I miss you" on the phone.  
But it's alright. Tomorrow is another day and everything will be fine, he thought.  
Andy looked up into the sky, blue and clear. He was overwhelmed by the bright sunlight, eyes stinging and burning. He closed the eyes and couldn’t stop tears from running down his face.  
Fin


End file.
